


Godfathers Always Know

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Sirius Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never thought it was possible.  </p><p>This is a drabble series I've started based on prompts from <img/>HARRY100.  It will be updated every two weeks and each chapter is 100 words.  Not sure how long it'll be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Knows It

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of the _Harry Potter_ Universe. This drabble series is written for fun. No profit is being made. No offence is intended. I just love these two, and I can't help myself.
> 
> This is completely AU!SiriusLives & Harry is 18.

Harry squeezed the head of his cock above his shorts hoping his erection would reduce and it wouldn’t be so obvious that the sight of Sirius sunbathing had him so hot and bothered. This is really what he hated about the summer and what he would miss about it.

Sirius. Naked. Sunbathing.

He despaired that his body had, yet again, betrayed him and his damn cock was not taking no for an answer. He excused himself to head down to the house so he could wank in peace, when Sirius’s voice stopped him.

"Stay," Sirius said. "I want to watch."


	2. He Likes It

"Watch?" Harry's voice betrayed him, trembling. He tried not to groan at how annoyed he was at himself. But, what did Sirius mean, _watch_?

"Don’t think I haven’t noticed," Sirius said. "I have. I see the way you look at me. I…like it."

Gods, was his attraction to Sirius _that_ obvious. Wasn't it bad enough that he was an eighteen year-old virgin? He needed to have a crush on someone that was so much older, too? And so much cooler?

"You like it?" Harry hesitated. "I…" _Stay strong, Harry. Be strong_!

"Come here," Sirius said huskily, and Harry obliged.


	3. He Wants It

Sirius pulled Harry towards him; he all but sat down on Sirius’s lap. Harry concentrated on keeping his eyes at Sirius’s face; he didn’t want to look anywhere else. This much revelation was enough for him at the moment.

To know that he was hard for Sirius and to see if Sirius felt the same way about him, would’ve been too much. He didn’t want something embarrassing to happen. He didn’t want to shoot his load before he even touched himself. Or…if Sirius touched him.

Harry ached at the thought.

Sirius rubbed Harry’s thighs and then whispered. "Come closer."


	4. He Says It

Sirius held him like he was something precious. Harry loved that feeling. No one made him feel like that. 

He didn't know when his feelings for Sirius had developed but it was almost like the day he realised that he loved him, he couldn't look at anything else the same way anymore. He'd been asleep and after everything, it was Sirius that had woke him up. How could you not love someone who did that to you? 

"Tell me what you want," Harry said when his mouth reached Sirius's ear and he all but whispered the words. 

"You," answered Sirius.


	5. He Takes It

It took everything Harry had not to moan out his yearning. 

He’d imagined the words but to hear Sirius utter them was nothing short of inspiring. He wanted to launch himself against Sirius so it’d be skin against skin and even then, it wouldn’t have been enough. He wanted Sirius—needed Sirius—inside him. 

Sirius’s hold on Harry’s waist only grew stronger and Harry couldn’t help but kiss and lick the skin below Sirius’s ear. 

“Then take me,” he mumbled as he grabbed Sirius’s hair, tugging it gently until they were face to face again, and brushed their lips together.


	6. He Tastes It

Sirius's lips were on Harry's neck as he bit Harry's skin and then kissed the sore spot. Harry couldn't do anything but whimper at the pleasure. He remembered exactly the first time he'd wanted to belong to Sirius. It was at the Weasley Holiday Party last year. Molly had knitted Sirius a jumper with a bit letter "S" on it and Sirius removed his shirt in front of everyone to put the jumper on. 

Harry'd got a glimpse of Sirius's skin for the first time, then, and he knew that he wanted to taste it. Now, it was his chance.


	7. He Needs It

“Want you so damn much,” Sirius said, pulling Harry closer. Harry’s cock ached and practically begged to be released out of his shorts. As for Sirius, he’d already been naked. They both were the epitome of naughty versus nice. Sirius had no problem walking around the house in the nude, but Harry had always been a bit too shy to follow suit.

Harry arched his back as his hands sifted through Sirius’s hair and he gently tugged on Sirius’s locks. Sirius chuckled, his lips on Harry’s skin and Harry’s body vibrated. Finally, Sirius’s hands travelled down to remove Harry’s shorts.


	8. He Feels It

With Harry's shorts out of the way, Sirius leaned back and exhaled coolly. "Let me take a good look at you," he said and licked his lips.

Harry knew that he wasn't in the best of shapes; after the war he'd let himself go a bit—mostly relaxing and vacationing with Sirius. Sirius, of course, was still toned to the T which made Harry very self-conscious. 

"Boy..." Sirius muttered, pulling Harry in again. Fireworks everywhere.

Harry gasped feeling Sirius warm breath on his neck, his teeth biting into his skin. Sirius's hands grabbed Harry's arse, squeezing it gently. 

"I'm ready."


	9. He Commands It

"You're mine," Sirius mumbled and his hand travelled down to Harry's cock and started stroking it gently. "All mine, boy." 

Harry whimpered. Sirius touch was like magic. He figured that the worst case in this situation could be if Harry came all too soon, but he also knew that the way Sirius was looking at him, Sirius wouldn't mind at all. 

"Yours," Harry answered. "Take me." 

Sirius pushed Harry back and spread his legs. His fingers were oddly cold given how hot it was on their rooftop, then Harry realised that Sirius had conjured lube and was slicking him ready.


	10. He Gives It

Harry hissed when the first finger entered him. He'd never done this before. He'd tried it on his own, of course, but to having someone else do it to him—to love him like that—surreal. 

This was better than any of the best case scenarios he'd ever imagined. The fact that it was Sirius, was even better.

"You like that?" Sirius whispered; his body pressed against Harry and his hard cock brushed against Harry's erection. 

"More, please..." Harry managed to say. "I want more, Sirius." 

"Anything for you, my boy. With pleasure," Sirius answered and pushed in another finger.


	11. He Tells It

Harry was writhing under Sirius, his breath hitching with every move Sirius made. It was amazing. The way Sirius was careful with Harry was almost romantic. 

Harry smiled at the thought. Romance. With Sirius. 

"What are you so happy about?" Sirius teased. 

"You... This. Everything I've always wanted, and more." 

Sirius captured Harry's lips, kissing him deeply. "And I've always wanted _you_."

"You have?" Harry asked; Sirius removed his fingers making Harry whine slightly. 

"You sound so surprised..." Sirius said and pulled in for a hug, settling Harry on top of him. "How could I not want you, my Harry?"


	12. He Craves It

Harry balanced himself on his knees as Sirius's cock brushed against his entrance. Biting his lower lip, Harry placed his hands firmly on Sirius's shoulders. He was no expert, but he knew what was next, and was ready for it. 

"You really wanted me?" Harry asked; slowly sinking down on Sirius. As he felt the tip of the head push in slightly, his body tensed up. 

Sirius's voice was soothing. "Relax...wanted you _so_ much. Maybe you're not ready..." He'd placed his hands on Harry's sides and was starting to lift him up when Harry resisted. 

"No. No more waiting."


	13. He Gets It

Harry wasn't leaving this as unfinished business. His wildest dreams were going to come true and he would do it, and do it right now, or die trying. 

"I need you, Sirius," Harry said with as much conviction as he could. "Don't you _dare_ stop now." 

Sirius smiled at him then grabbed Harry by the hips. He slowly guided Harry down on his cock. The burning sensation was lessened by the look of lust in Sirius's eyes. Harry never wanted to look away. 

"Fuck me," Sirius whispered as though he'd come across something unbelievable. 

"That's the idea," Harry said, self-assuredly.


	14. He Makes It (So Good)

The burden of making it good for Sirius too was almost overwhelming. Harry started to move, swaying his hips gently, looking at Sirius for cues. Sirius smiled at him and then closed his eyes, tipping his head back. 

The long neck, arched that way, made Harry want to lean in and kiss it. He wanted to taste Sirius; bite him everywhere. He never could have enough of him, he was sure of it. 

Sirius’s grip on Harry’s hips tightened; he slowly thrust up. 

Harry moaned and Sirius moaned with him. Sirius groaned Harry’s name over and over. It was perfect.


	15. He Promises It

“You make it so good, Harry,” Sirius whispered, almost in a promise. They’d picked up the pace and were moving faster and faster. Harry’s held onto Sirius’s shoulder but he wanted to reach down, grab his own cock. He wanted to get off with Sirius but just watching Sirius’s face was enough for the moment. It would have been enough for Harry. 

“So fucking amazing...” Sirius panted next and then Harry felt hot liquid inside with Sirius thrusting harder. “Gods, I don’t want to stop...” he added. 

Harry collapsed on Sirius’s chest, shooting his load, realising that it _was_ enough.


	16. He Makes It (Easy)

"You make it so easy," Harry mumbled as his head rested against Sirius's shoulder. 

"Make what easy?" Sirius asked; his voice, in post-coital bliss. 

"Sex," Harry said, laughing. He'd just spent himself all over Sirius without even laying a hand on himself. 

Sirius raked his hand through Harry's hair and tugged his locks to pull his head back. Then, their eyes were locked again and Sirius leaned down to kiss Harry. "You're so fucking beautiful," he said. 

"Me?" Harry said, almost in disbelief. 

"Yeah. _You_ ," Sirius said, then kissed him again. "You make it easy for me to love you."


	17. He Loves (Harry)

Harry tried hard to think if anyone in the past made him feel so _good_. Sirius's words rang in his ears: _You make it easy for me to love you_.

Merlin, Sirius loved him. 

Harry loved Sirius. 

There was no doubt about it. And if anything, they'd just showed each other how much. Never in his wildest dreams would he’ve thought that Sirius could do this to him. 

And now, here they were, together. 

Harry didn't want to move. He held Sirius close and tight. He’d stay there until it was possible. He wanted to hold onto this moment, forever.


	18. He Kisses Him

Harry woke up to the feeling of Sirius's lips press against his hair. As if it'd either been a dream or he'd just been caught, Harry hastily let go of his hold on Sirius. 

He didn't even remember falling asleep. 

"Are you okay, Harry?" Sirius asked, his voice, soothing. 

"Yeah. Just..." Harry wiped at his face, praying he hadn't been drooling, and looked down at their naked state. _No, it hadn't been a dream_. 

"On to our next adventure, then?" Sirius mumbled into Harry's hair. Then, he kissed him again before standing up, and taking Harry's hand, leading him downstairs.


	19. He Takes Care Of Him

Harry was not one to be forgetful or absentminded. He was fully aware of where he was and what his state had been. He was shy in front of Sirius, always had been, and now that Sirius was leading him downstairs, all he wanted to do was hide. 

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, nervously. 

Why was he so afraid? Sirius has just made love to him for the first time; maybe he was taking Harry down to tell him that it was a mistake. 

"To the shower, of course," Sirius said, smiling and pulled Harry in for a kiss.


	20. He Makes It (Hot)

Sirius's kisses had the power to make Harry forget his own name. His warm embrace, his mouth, made Harry want more. 

He allowed Sirius to lead him to the bathroom and as the hot water poured over them, Harry let Sirius take him again. The rubbed against each other, wanting to explore more and Sirius's hands were bold on Harry's skin. It was hard to believe that he'd just had Sirius in him on the roof and now they were going at it again. 

It wasn't enough to have been loved by Sirius just once. Harry was _aching_ for more.


	21. He Makes Him Beg

Not anyone in his past had made Harry feel so _special_ , like he could conquer the world all over again. His body pressed against the cool tiles of the shower and Sirius was pumping in and out of him. In and out. _In_ and _out_.

His words, although a bit muffled, were glorious, and encouraging, and it made Harry only want more. _Beg_ for more. 

" _Harder_ ," Harry rasped, pushing his palms against the wall and pushing back into Sirius. "Fuck me harder, Sirius."

"I don't want to hurt you," Sirius said, his hands on Harry's waist.

"You won't," Harry promised.


	22. He Makes It (Better)

It wasn't hard staying in the present when Sirius made it this incredible. His hold on Harry's waist tightened; he picked up the pace, eventually changing angles to make it gratifying for both of them. Making it _better_. 

Harry struggled to stay stoic, but Sirius's thrusts were so deep, and _so good_ Harry was crying out pleasure. He hated how he sounded, so needy, so _young_ , but he loved the way Sirius made him feel. 

He bit his lower lip just so he'd keep it inside, but he couldn't. His moans got louder and Sirius kept encouraging him for more.


	23. He Makes Him Happy

Earlier that year, Harry had made the resolution to get over his crush on Sirius. But now, his harmless crush was becoming into something real. Something meaningful. 

They towelled themselves dry and Harry headed to his bedroom while Sirius made his way to the kitchen to get them something to eat. When Harry arrived at the kitchen a few minutes later, Sirius was dressed, and had sandwiches ready with salad and fizzy drinks. 

He propped up at the bar and settled into his chair. It'd been an unexpected but an extraordinary day. He only wondered what the evening would bring.


	24. He Makes It Memorable

Harry returned from the Burrow, having had dinner with the Weasleys. It'd been difficult to keep a straight face--every time when he'd had a thought about Sirius. 

As he walked out of the Floo, he found Sirius sitting on the sofa, the paper in hand. He looked at Harry and smiled softly. 

Harry couldn't help it, but what they'd done sent a shiver down his spine. The memory so vivid inside him. All he could do was cross the room in three strides and drop to his knees in front of Sirius. 

Beg for Sirius to take him again.


End file.
